


nothing to remember

by d8night



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Drabble, F/M, that's really all it is i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d8night/pseuds/d8night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a young woman takes a car ride, (almost) alone with her memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing to remember

She sits with a bouquet of daisies in her hands, holding them in her lap and staring at them idly. The car hits a bump, and Beatrice looks to her left, towards the driver. The other woman is just a few years older than she is, but they have the same amount of worry within them.

The woman on her left makes no sign that she’s noticed Beatrice’s glance, so Beatrice returns to staring at her flowers.

Lemony had give her those daisies, just hours ago. She figures that this is the reason for Kit’s silence. The woman never had been a fan of Beatrice after she had come involved with Kit’s brother.

But this wasn’t an appropriate thing to be recalling, Beatrice thinks, her eyes boring into the petals. The two women are driving to a meeting, and Beatrice decides she must stay focused on her mission.

But soon enough, she’s remembering Lemony’s face, the face he’s always been so shy and worried about, his kind, gentle eyes, the way the space above his nose crinkles when he smiles (though this is very rare). She thinks of his favorite hats and the songs he plays on his accordion, the songs he writes about her.

The car hits another bump, and she is quickly yanked from her thoughts, a disappointed frown appearing on her face.

“We’re almost there,” Kit says, a hint of ice in her voice. Beatrice ignores the cold and nods.

She straightens the lacy material of her pink dress, fidgeting now, and looks back at her daisies. She once knew a girl named Daisy, or Violet or Petunia, she couldn’t remember. A flower, the name of a well-removed cousin, long gone.

Lemony wouldn’t be at this meeting. Beatrice guessed they wouldn’t see each other for months.

She would keep the daisies alive for as long as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just saw a photoset of a dress, a picture of a girl, and a bouquet of daisies on tumblr, and I got the urge to write about Beatrice. I didn't plan on having it include Lemony; he just sort of snuck his way in there.


End file.
